A stripe, For a life
by Absalon95
Summary: After the act of disappearance, Asami continues to track the movement of the youngest. But what he doesn't know is that Takaba Akihito is not what he thought. Now the boy will once again turn his life upside down. What will Asami think of Akihito true form and the mystery behind his existence?


Cap. 1: We are ... Unique in Our Species

11:00 p.m

'In the News; Ayashi Miyagi conviction has been pursued for several years, we have been able to find enough evidence for this to be processed before the law. According to the police has been given 80 years in jail without bail for charges of drug smuggling, money laundering and murder of 50 people. '

Asami sat on the couch after leaving the bathroom to hear the news, when someone comes up to him back and rose, jumping from the sofa backrest and sits beside him.

- Where were you last week? - asked the man while watching television.

- In America - replied the young man beside him.

The older man looks at him with serious eyes. - Do not ever again go without my permission. -

Akihito looks at him with mocking eyes and smiles in the same way. After half an hour Akihito starts yawning which draws the attention of Asami who glanced at him.

-I think I'll go to sleep -. He said yawning again. He got up from the couch, he stretched like a lazy cat and walked silently but fast to Asami's room. Who looked at him while leaving.

Akihito went to bed and reached for his comfortable and warm part. As fast as he settled and smelled the scent of his mate impregnated on the sheets, he fell asleep. In the early morning Akihito rises. Felling discomfort. He lifted his head to scan the room. All he saw was the dark room, and the large, warm body cuddling Asami. He surveyed the room again, soon to be accommodated in the lap of Asami.

8:30 a.m.

Asami left the room, and sat down at the table. Akihito puts the dishes and breakfast in this sitting opposite.

Asami up his eyes to see the young man in front of him.

- What - wondered Akihito.

- Everything all right? You look a little pale -.

-It's time Asami -. Responded with exhausted eyes.

- ... -

-I feel that there is something wrong. -

-Just relax -.

- You do not understand Asami - Akihito suddenly stood from the table, as he said the words -There's something wrong. And as much as you want, never Asami, you will ever be able to tame me -. Akihito stood away from the table and left the apartment.

Asami sat there until it was time to go to work.

Akihito returned after two hours. He opened the microwave and found the omelet he had done that morning and had left on the table in driving anger.

- God!, I'm so hungry - he heated the food; ate the breakfast then locked himself in his room and dialed a phone number -. Kami, yes ... at 1:00 pm? ... perfect ... just documents, right?... well, see you then- he ends the call- Well I guess I better take this hours to prepare everything before leaving. -

Club Sion

Asami-sama, the Senator canceled his appointment. The police have been investigating the outskirts of the city pier. And there are detectives following him -. Informed his loyal "secretary".

-I understand -. He said looking at some documents in his hand. Noticing that his boss would not say more, the man left the office.

Asami sitting at his desk, let his mind wander to what happened that morning with Akihito. The behavior of his companion was unusual compared with the rest of his other tantrums, his movements showed anger at his insensitivity, his eyes showed fear of the unknown, while his voice sounded frightened mixed with concealing something.

Many things should have happened simultaneously by the boy's head; and something was true; this was something that he, Asami Ryuichi did not know. Determined to find out what happened he called to the young man cellular. However, the phone rang and rang, but never answered. That it was not weird, but there was something that appalled him.

In post offices.

-Only I have to sign these papers so that boxes can fly with me on the plane, right? -

-Right, sir. Only your signature is needed. Then you must bring these documents to the airport and they will take care of the rest. By the way, do not forget to pay for the shipment, haha! -

Upon completion of the paperwork in the mail, Akihito went to the apartment to find his documents. It was 11:30 am and decided to get something to eat. Since he expected to pass hours without eating.

At 12:15 he was already waiting at the airport gate. It had taken 20 minutes to complete the preparations for the boxes. Now he was just waiting for his friend.

- Aki!- a young man who called him average 5'11, well-muscled, brown hair, caramel skin and golden eyes.

- Kami! - Aki exclaimed; they embraced-How have you been these days? - he asked anxiously. His friend constantly had crazy stories to tell.

-I have a few. But now I want to hear from you. What was it like in America? - Kami had changed his tone to serious, to ask the question.

-I found a few. And then ... it is not easy. There are two to try to convince their families to return. The rest refuse. They fear that this will happen again. They do not want to be hunted again, Kami. In itself it was difficult to speak, imagine what it took me to convince then -. Said.

-I understand. And you cannot blame them, the remaining ones in the lands are those that are daring and risky, as you -. Comforted him with his big white smile.

- Do we have transportation? -

-Of course. And arranged. The last time spilled oil -. Said Kami.

-Perfect, now just have to wait to board-. Notified Aki '.

The airport was crowded with people. Of all ages. Soon began to finish the preparations to board; until they were called to come aboard.

Aki 'and Kami were traveling in first class, with large, padded leather armchairs in cream; carpeted floor white lights illuminating the whole place. Both would sit right in front of the TV. Going up where they left quickly scanned the bar, and restrooms. They wanted to travel in comfort. It would be a few hours of flight. From Japan to Indochina, Sumatra and then finally to Siberia. Ends of the trip when both return home.

There were four seats. In the corner a man about 50 years, then Akihito, Kami and a woman in her thirties. The maids kindly asked passengers to accommodate.

- So did you finished your business? At least for now? - wonder Aki'.

-We could say that. There are things that need time to be fixed; and there are others that are fixed by themselves -. He replied -You must know about those who need time to fix or is it those alone that fixes itself? - Kami looked at him with flirty eyes.

Takaba read his eyes and made him laugh. His friend followed. Then shut up and look at him.

-Seriously, which? - He wondered, Akihito looked at him with big eyes and then replied with a big smile Colgate. Kami looked at him with suspicious eyes.

-Hey Aki', noted that you had quite a hurry to return to Japan even for a few days, why? -

- ... Business ... - he said thoughtfully.

- Business? Photography? Or problems? -

-Three. You know what kind of job I look for. I do not like leaving corrupt walking as if nothing in the streets; if I can prevent it. -

-Sure. Whatever Aki ', but please do not forget that you are not Superman and that if you're not careful there would be a captivity waiting for you worse than a hunting-. Advised Kami very concerned about his "innocent" Akihito.

Couple of minutes after the plane takes off. Quickly without losing time Akihito and Kami began to discuss other plans to follow once they landed in Indochina.

Tokyo, Japan

1:40 pm

In the car on the way to a meeting in a hotel five stars.

Asami was reviewing some papers, which he will argue with a corrupt government in a couple of minutes. While inside, his mind was formulating questions about what happened with Takaba Akihito and where was he.

-Sir, we've found Takaba Akihito -. Said his 'secretary' from the passenger seat.

- Where? - He asked thickly.

-Currently on a plane to Indochina. -

Asami looked at his 'secretary' with incredulous and angry eyes.

- What? -

-That's right sir. The plane parted about 10 min ago. -

Asami's face was transformed. He had warned him, that he should not go without his consent. And so, the next day he left to Indochina. He had just returned to Japan seven days ago and he was gone again. He knew what risk Akihito got himself, at least in the coming and going from his homeland. And he knew how important it was for him. But he is Akihito Takaba, not a beast that only attacks when hungry. That in itself what more dismayed. Previously was months in Japan and few days on the other side, now it's completely backwards.

Takaba Akihito was not a normal person. And he knew that since that night when jumping from the roof of Club Sion to escape him.

-Watch his every move until his in front of me -. He ordered angrily.

After several hours of flight, the plane arrives in Indochina at night.

- Welcome! We hope you enjoyed your trip, see you next time. Please have a nice night -. Stewardess repeated the same message in different languages.

Akihito and Kami got off the plane and since they did not bring suitcases; quickly went to the area where they expected the rental car.

-From the hotel, to the hotel room and the room to the bed -. Aki' said as he stretched and gave a big yawn.

-Yes. Tomorrow will be a long day. -

-They are two days in every stop, right? -

-That's right. -

-I hope you have better luck that in America -. Kami nodded in approval at what Aki 'just comment.

When arriving at the hotel, they were expected to the double suite ready. As soon they arrived Akihito shot the bed to sleep. Kami took a bath first before resting.

The next day Aki' got up to the sound of footsteps outside. When he opened his eyes he could see everything clearer and closer. He look at lighting of room and could tell what time it was. 9:00 am. He blinked several times until his view normalized with his hearing.

Kami wake -. He whispered-It's already 9:00. -

-Mmm. A little bit more ... - stayed silent for a few seconds. - What?! 9:00? How many hours have we slept?- asked surprised.

-About 10 to 12 hours -. Aki' said carefree-. Let's go to lunch. I'm dying of hunger. –

The boys went down to the dining room and fixed breakfast. Once finished and they ventured to seek "their 'business' person."

They continued the search to end in a butcher. They looked at the cuts of meat. So smooth and precise. A man in his thirties approached them.

- Looking for a special meat? - very politely ask the butcher. Aki 'and Kami looked at him right in the eyes.

-Very good meat you have here sir -. Said Aki'

-And this cut ... very perfect. One that only a skilled warrior accomplish with knives -. Kami look at the man with inquisitive eyes.

The man with frightened eyes and troubled presence, understood what the two young men in front meant. He made a sign, invisible to the human being, to his family of danger. When he saw Kami and Aki' he noticed things that only they could know. As quickly as he saw the evidence, the man calm the signal.

-My name is Uruk Shantzí. I am a native of this land. Like my family. –

-I'm Kami Yoshitora. I am a native of Amur and I am the leader of my pack. -

-My name is Akihito Takaba. For security my nativity must be kept secret, at least for now; Sorry. And I'm one of the leaders in charge. -

-And gentlemen in what I can do to help? - As soon as Uruk ask the question Kami and Akihito looked into his eyes. Transmitting messages with each glance.

The man guided them to a room alone.

-Sir Shantzí, do you and your family still follow the traditions? - asked Akihito. The man looked at him before answering.

-No. Since that hunt we have not gone do the ritual. But my brother-in-law does. I've also heard there is a handful like us who follow the rite -. Said bluntly. - Why? What does it have to do the ritual with some little kids like you? -

-Mr. Shantzí, You see, Aki' and I are in charge of this ritual year. Native chose us for our audacity to get in trouble in the cities. We have been entrusted the task to bring them together and make us stronger.

- What assures you that we will want to go to the ritual? The last time caused the extinction of three of us. Other struggling not to end as well. - exasperated the man.

-Two, in fact- Kami said.

- What? - the man was confused.

-That became extinct two not three. There is still only one survivor of one of them. Although I cannot say from which one -. He said, looking at Aki' and then to the man. The older man swallowed; it was the first time he had heard something.

- And what if I accept? -

-The Moon begs for his blessing will be larger and will be more likely to be met -. Kami said in a relaxed tone.

- And they will be doing this time the ritual of? -

-The protection and care of the young- Akihito explained.

-I see. I will consult with my family. Is there protection? -

-Yes. My herd and Aki 'are linked. -

- Any way to contact them? -

-Sure. Here is -. Kami gave him a card with his phone number and Takaba's.

-Well. Now please leave, I'll call you I need something -. The boys bowed and left. Already a few feet away Akihito was allowed to release a long sigh.

-I see, now I know how you feel -. At the end of the words, Akihito answered him with a tired smile.

Kami and Akihito walked through the crowded and noisy streets full of shops and animals everywhere; they walked to find a small restaurant, which to their surprise was quite empty compared to the rest.

Sitting the two friends, eating their tasty meat medium-well and relaxed, felt a pair of insisting eyes. They searched through the crowd, to find an old lady far from the restaurant. She stared without blinking, as if to find something in them. They chose to ignore it and continue eating. Even while dessert, the old woman insisted.

-Kami- Takaba said. He nodded.

Discreetly Kami paid the meal, as soon as he finished he walked through the crowd to stand beside Akihito. Both walked quickly and quietly, without touching a person still being full of people. Both gave the impression of a wild animal stalking. Suddenly the old woman disappeared. Kami and Takaba realized that the old woman knew of their presence and who they were.

-I above, you go below- said Takaba, Kami nodded.

Kami ran through the crowd with predatory air excellence. Takaba ran to his side, until he spotted a tree. Which one of the branches was near the top of a building. He quickly ran to the uploading with the mastery of a cat without fail. When he reached the tip of the branch he leap nimbly to the ceiling, continuing his pursuit; from roof to roof. Soon the two friends reunited, Takaba in the ceiling and Kami between the buildings.

Kami quickly bend to the left out of the alley and meeting the old woman back. Then Aki' jumped with acrobatic agility from the ceiling, falling right in front of the women. Who gave an abrupt halt; she turned back and saw Kami approach her.

Both with murderers eyes approached her.

- Who are you and what do you want from us? - asked Akihito with dangerous eyes, glowing amber color and the resemblance of a feline.


End file.
